Evan
by Mafia86
Summary: La batalla contra los titanes finalmente ha acabado. Los sobrevivientes miembros del escuadrón de reconocimiento han sido exiliados del reino de las murallas. Viviendo ahora en tierras muy lejanas a su hogar. Hanji y Levi son ahora una feliz pareja casada, ¿Qué estará sucediendo en sus vidas actualmente, luego de recibir un encargo muy particular por parte de uno de sus pupilos?
1. Chapter 1

**Evan**.

* * *

><p>-La historia y personajes de "Shingeki no Kyojin" pertenecen a Isayama Hajime.<p>

La historia del fanfiction es de mi propiedad y no tiene fin de lucro-

: D ¡Gracias por leer! :D

"…_porque cuando no puedes tener lo que deseas y alguien te lo entrega; lo cuidas con tu propia vida."_

-**Prólogo**-

-_¡No pujes aún! _-gritó la anciana de forma desesperada ante el grito de la rubia con pecas en todo su rostro y gran parte de la espalda. El chillido de la chica de unos máximos veinte años quien no tenía la más mínima experiencia en partos al estar embarazada por primera vez, hizo que la vieja arrugada y de cabellos grises sujetados con una coleta se exaltara al estar preparando lo necesario para comenzar con su tarea. La mujer con ropas nada elegantes era especialista en partos, quien al ver la manera en que la jovencita fruncía el ceño; percibió las intenciones de la chiquilla de volver a pujar. -_¿¡Estás loca!? _-gritó sujetando a la chica por la nuca, dejando de lado su labor de lavar sus manos. _-¡Solo debes de comenzar a pujar cuando yo te lo diga, no antes!_

-_D-Duele…_ -respondió entre gemidos, sujetando las cobijas que aplastaba y evitaban que todos los líquidos se regasen por todo el piso del establo.

-_¡Naturalmente niña! ¿¡Acaso pensabas que traer un niño a esta pocilga de mundo iba a ser tan sencillo!? La palabra del creador dice que debemos sufrir, principalmente las mujeres; quienes debemos de pagar por el error de la primera mujer que habitó este mundo. _

-_¿Eh? _-preguntó dudosa al no entender las palabras de la mujer. A diferencia de la vieja, Cecilia no había sido criada bajo los regímenes del cristianismo como lo fueron aquellos que construyeron civilizaciones en la parte lejana de las murallas hace más de cien años y quienes mantuvieron las creencias de sus abuelos; territorio en el que se encontraba ella y su marido actualmente, al tener que desviarse de su viaje ante la pronta venida de su retoño.

-_¡Ay Dios mío, ten piedad de ella y de su alma! _-gritó la mujer al verle el rostro de confusión, haciendo una que otra señales religiosas sobre su pecho. -_Dijeron que eran de lejos, ¿de dónde es que son exactamente?_ -inquirió inquieta al no confiar en aquellos que no profesaban su fe, teniendo un presentimiento por su forma de actuar y vestir, que los forajidos quienes pidieron su ayuda horas atrás eran impuros, nombre que solían decirles a todos aquellos que no creían en su Dios.

-_Somos de…_ -susurró, sintiendo una de las contracciones. Dejando las palabras de lado ante el intenso dolor, Cecilia gritó de forma más aguda que la vez anterior; jalando con mayor fuerza la tela que sostenía; al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus piernas al no aguantar lo que estaba sufriendo.

-_¡No pujes! Recuerda que aún no estás en condiciones, ¡necesitas estar más dilatada!_ -insistió, tomando una de las manos de la joven; apretándolas con fuerza. -_¡Aguanta, que tampoco es tan doloroso! _-gritó. -_¡Yo he traído al mundo más de cinco hijos, y nunca fui tan llorona como tú quien ni siquiera parece haber tenido uno; así que calla y acuéstate!_ -insistió, oprimiendo con mayor fuerza su mano.

-_Me…me lastima…_

-_Sopórtalo, si no querías estar embarazada; no debiste haber hecho algo tan sucio como lo es fornicar._ -gruñó. -_Solo se tiene contacto con tu marido para procrear, niña. _-indicó, fulminándola con la mirada mientras pronunciaba sus palabras con un tono sarcástico.

-_¿Qué…? _-preguntó la chica entre susurros, tratando de calmar su dolor al inhalar y exhalar aire a un ritmo pausado como le enseñó su marido cuando hablaban acerca de las instrucciones que ella debía de seguir en caso de no tener una partera al momento de traer al mundo a su bebé. Pero sus intentos comenzaban a ser inútiles, la voz de la mujer la desconcentraba, así como el dolor de las uñas al estar enterradas en su muñeca junto con su mirada inquisidora; poniéndola más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-_Extranjeros._ -murmuró la anciana, apretando con mayor fuerza.

-_¿Perdón?_

-_¡Ustedes son extranjeros!_ -gritó, levantándose rápidamente al sentir repulsión por estar ayudando y haber tocado a personas que ella consideraba como "sucios". Mirándola con asco, limpió sus manos con el delantal que llevaba; hablando nuevamente mientras no le quitaba su mirada a la chica quien permanecía sentada sujetando con todas sus fuerzas la tela que aplastaba, con sus piernas abiertas tapadas con una de las mantas que la misma anciana había colocado minutos antes. -_Sucia…_ -susurró.

Escuchándose las pisadas de alguien al entrar a la habitación, ambas miraron en dirección de quien ingresó al lugar con una bandeja llena con agua caliente en sus manos y unas toallas sobre ambos hombros, quien después de unas cuantas pisadas más; habló.

-_¿Algún problema con ello? _-preguntó en un tono relajado como si las acusaciones de la anciana no le preocuparan. -_Creí que era más que entendible que lo éramos, nuestro acento no es muy bueno al hablar su lengua, nuestra ropa es distinta a las suyas y ni que decir de nuestra forma de comportarnos._ -prosiguió, dando unos cuantos pasos en dirección a la joven quien tenía todo el rostro sudado y permanecía sentada sujetando las mantas que aplastaba.

-_Armin…_ -murmuró la chica al verlo llegar, sintiendo un gran alivio de no tener que permanecer más minutos a solas con esa vieja a la que consideraba loca y peligrosa.

-_¡No pienso ayudarlos! Me rehúso a hacerlo, ustedes son_…

-_Pagaremos._ -insistió el varón, interrumpiendo las palabras de la anciana.

-_¡No quiero su maldito y sucio dinero! _

-_Será en moneda de su villa, así que no tiene de qué preocuparse._ -señaló. -_Además, según tengo entendido; es castigado por el cielo y por el que ustedes llaman "creador" no ayudar a alguien que lo necesite, ¿no es así?_ -expresó, poniéndose de cuclillas las llegar donde ambas. Colocando primero la bandeja llena de agua muy cerca de la rubia, seguido de una toalla grande que sería aplastada por el resto de paños que llevaba sobre sus hombros una vez el rubio las colocó sobre ella; y que ayudarían en el parto.

-_Hijo del demonio._ -susurró la mujer al ver la expresión de frialdad por parte del muchacho.

-_Se molesta conmigo porque sabe que tengo razón, señora Annia._ -gruñó. -_Dejemos las charlas, no debemos perder el tiempo; hay que preparar todo. _-dijo. -_Tal parece que mi hijo es tan paciente como su madre. _-dijo entre risas, mirando fijamente a los ojos de su esposa con una tímida sonrisa. -_"Sé fuerte, Cecilia." _-pensó al verla sudada sufriendo de dolor.

Armin había dejado de ser el chico miedoso y llorón que era al entrar al ejércitos, no es que su corazón se hubiese enfriado o que ahora no le importase los sentimientos de los demás, mas aprendió muy bien las lecciones de vida tras batallar contra titanes y humanos corruptos, batallas que no sólo lo hicieron huir de la tierra que lo vio nacer; tierra que igualmente le arrebató a sus amigos y conocidos una vez finalizó la batalla del escuadrón de reconocimiento en contra de la policía militar, el gobierno central y los titanes.

El rubio se convirtió en el mejor pupilo de Levi desde que asesinó en aquella ocasión para proteger nuevamente a Jean. Y es que Mikasa era sin lugar a duda la más fuerte del grupo de los graduados de su generación, mas Armin poseía cualidades y un racionamiento sin lugar a duda impresionante; haciendo en más de una ocasión que su puntería y nivel de estrategia llevara al éxito las misiones a cumplir.

Pero eso no había sido el único cambio en su personalidad.

Comprendió y puso en práctica el lema impregnado en su memoria tiempo atrás: _Para lograr el éxito y proteger a los seres queridos e inocentes, hay que hacer sacrificios; aunque eso implique matar a alguien. Porque por el bien común, es necesario sacrificar ciertas vidas._

-_¡Duele, duele mucho! _-gritó la chica la sentir una de las contracciones, apretando sus dientes uno contra otro para soportar lo que estaba sintiendo.

-_Señora Annia._ -indicó Armin al ponerse en pie, dándole la espalda a la anciana. -_Necesito hablar con usted. _

-_¿¡Qué quieres peste rubia!?_

-_Será mejor que vuelva a asistir a mi esposa_. -insistió, volteándose.

-_No._

-_Creo que no nos estamos entendiendo. No es una sugerencia._ -replicó, abriendo el saco que llevaba puesto; permitiendo ver el arma que cargaba junto a su cuerpo y ocultaba en caso de emergencia. Escuchando de fondo los gritos de dolor de su esposa en espera de una respuesta más amigable por parte de la vieja, Armin simplemente que quedó quieto sin decir una sola palabra y mucho menos sacar su arma al no desear alterar a la anciana.

-_¡Mátame si así lo deseas pecador! _-gritó al abrir sus brazos. -_Quien estaría pecando serías tu, no yo. ¡Estoy en paz con el Señor de los cielos, puedo morir tranquila!_

-_Lo preguntaré una vez más, señora Annia. _

-_¡Pregunta cuantas veces quieres hijo de Satanás, la respuesta será la misma!_

-_Entiendo._ -respondió el rubio, tomando lentamente el arma entre sus manos. -_Lo siento mucho, no es mi intención lastimarla; espero que cuando llegue al cielo le diga a su Dios que no son malas intenciones, mas no tengo otra opción; es mi hijo o es usted._

-_¡Púdrete! ¡Serás castigado por nuestro señor por tu error Armin Arlelt! ¡Castigado!_

_-Eso lo sé hace mucho tiempo. -_susurró, apretando el gatillo.

La sangre de la mujer salpicó en el rostro del rubio y el de su esposa tras el disparo al estar muy cerca de la anciana. Por unos segundos, observando el cuerpo caer sobre el piso de madera; Armin recordó la primera vez que asesinó a alguien, por alguna razón ella volvió a su mente. Pero no deseaba perder el tiempo, y no podía; debía ayudar al nacimiento de su primogénito.

-_Lo lamento Cecilia, tendremos que hacer esto solos._ -murmuró, girando su cabeza lentamente en dirección al de su esposa.

….

**Capítulo: Evan**

El ruido de la carreta a media noche con la luna en cuarto menguante acompañaba a la castaña en el viaje de regreso a casa luego de un tiempo lejos de ésta. Como era de costumbre después de un largo viaje a la parte plana de la villa después de vender todo lo que la casa Zoe producía. La ahora ex soldado con unas ganas inmensas de devorar lo que su esposo desde que pudieron ser libres había decidido preparar, trataba de apresurar el paso al desear llegar a casa lo más rápido posible.

La vida de Hanji y Levi no fue nada fácil una vez finalizó la guerra que hubo entre el escuadrón de reconocimiento contra el gobierno central, la policía militar y los titanes; siete años atrás. A diferencia de lo que el pueblo pensaba, aquel que pudo coronarse como rey ante la sospechosa muerte del antiguo rey; decidió encarcelar por dos años a los sobrevivientes de ese grupo conocido como: _Los traidores de las murallas._

El escuadrón de reconocimiento al haber revelado la verdadera procedencia de los titanes: _un experimento fallido en animales por parte de un gobierno exterior_. Donde uno de esos animales adquirió una inteligencia superior a la humana tras una inyección producto de un líquido fabricado un científico independiente; quien al ser mordido por su mascota; originó al primer humano titán, quien contaminó a su familia tras haberse transformado al tragarlos y vomitarlos respectivamente.

Ese gobierno externo se enteró de dicho experimento fallido meses después, pero al intentar calmar las cosas, el animal ya había adquirido nuevas habilidades al evolucionar a un mono con una inteligencia superior a la humana, y quien al descubrir el secreto de la fórmula; hizo modificaciones para que cada humano que la consumiese no adquiriese inteligencia, sino simplemente se transformase en un ser que sin razón alguna matase humanos exclusivamente.

El mono con inteligencia extremadamente superior a su amo, decidió que haría pagar a la raza humana por haberlo tratado como una basura; por lo que decidió acabar con la presencia de humanos en la faz de la tierra, al considerarlos dañinos para el balance ecológico y biológico del mundo. Fue por ello que, huyendo de los policías del gobierno central de esa sociedad que lo creó; luego de transformar a los humanos cercanos a su villa, huyó en busca de comarcas cercanas para regresar y acabar con ese reino que deseaba matarlo.

Y así lo hizo.

Meses después de transformas a más de veinte villas cercanas con distintas culturas, regresó para acabar con ese reino; transformando a todo humano que pudo en seres diferentes, dedicados a acabar con la raza humana. Destruyendo finalmente el reino que lo vio nacer.

Los sobrevivientes de ese reino y de comarcas cercanas, fueron quienes huyeron en busca de refugio en tierras lejanas; encontrándose con distintas poblaciones de humanos más distintos que ellos, pero que no dudaron en huir también al ver que esas personas que parecía escapar de algo, en realidad no pudieron huir en su totalidad, ya que los seres extraños los persiguieron -a excepción del mono gigante, quien permaneció lejos por razones desconocidas-; haciendo que éstos se ocultasen en cuevas en un inicio.

Viviendo como topos por una década, los sobrevivientes -entre ellos científicos- pudieron descubrir una fórmula que parecía ser aquella que generaba un efecto semejante al que tenían los humanos al ser transformados. Fue entonces que, tras llamar titanes a los seres que los atacaban, crearon réplicas humanas usadas para crear muros y así tener un lugar seguro para vivir.

El creador de ese líquido, fue el abuelo del Dr. Jaegar. Quien salvó a la humanidad e hizo jugar a sus ayudantes que nunca contarían la verdad de cómo fue la construcción de las murallas, creando un segundo líquido capaz de hacer olvidar recuerdos y creando nuevos; con tal de hacer que la humanidad simplemente recordase que vivieron dentro de murallas sin saber cómo fue que llegaron ahí.

Ese secreto y más fue lo que encontraron en el sótano de Eren una vez Hanji pudo llegar sola, al creer que debía adelantarse a tal lugar mientras Levi y los demás se encargaban de luchar en contra de la policía militar.

Con la esperanza que alguien que no estuviese de acuerdo con la forma en que el gobierno central había estado dirigiendo las cosas la ayudase, Hanji pensó que lo mejor sería ir primero donde aquellos que pudiesen difundir un mensaje en segundos: _los periodistas._ Y que si les contaba todo a ellos, quizá iban a apoyarla porque el escándalo era mucho al involucrar a la clase noble y familia real; chisme demasiado jugoso para no poder ser contado por aquellos que disfrutaban de hacer quedar como ridículos al gobierno central, nobles, familia real y policía militar.

Fue por ello que después de leer los pergaminos, cargándolos dentro de un saco; cabalgó como loca en dirección del edificio del periódico; obteniendo respuesta positiva por parte de los periodistas. Generando el enfado de todos los involucrados en dicho chisme, furia que no dudaron en expresar; tras darle una emboscada a todos los sobrevivientes del escuadrón de reconocimiento. Información que llegó a los oídos de los rebeldes en contra del gobierno al haber leído el periódico luego de robar uno de manos de un extraño.

Para desgracia de Levi, aquellos que dijeron ser sus amigos lo traicionaron; haciendo que éste al tratar de salvar a sus subordinados fuese atrapado, siendo castigado por el gobierno central de las murallas; así como por el gobierno externo que pudo formarse nuevamente; después de cincuenta años de su desaparición a escondidas del ojo público.

Matar a Levi, una vez se supo de su captura era un lujo que no deseaban darse al saber que había más de ellos en las afueras, y más aún si éste contenía información importante. Fue por ello que los métodos de tortura fueron aplicados en el pelinegro luego que Kenny no pudo matarlo con sus propias manos, cosa que el reino no perdonó; matándolo luego por medio de sus agentes especiales.

La policía militar creyó que azotándolo lo harían hablar, mas fue inútil; Levi no abrió la boca. Lo único que lograron fue hacerle cicatrices horribles en su espalda, brazos y piernas; dejando el rostro intacto al ser una mujer quien dirigía la misión de castigo e interrogación, quien no disimulaba lo mucho que le excitaba el verlo sangrando; dejando libre el rostro al considerar que semejante obra de la naturaleza no debía ser tocado.

Ponerlo en una camilla con clavos fue su segunda opción, fallando nuevamente; Levi sangró más que la primera vez pero no dijo ni una palabra. Fue por ello que creyeron que abriría su boca si atrapaban a uno de sus subordinados; cosa que hicieron semanas después, dejándolo pasar hambre en espera de la llegada de su presa.

La primera víctima fue Jean. Después de una golpiza infernal, colocándolo frente a los ojos de un Levi con ropas sucias y ensangrentadas, amarrado; con agotamiento al no haber comido por semanas.

En espera de que hablase al ver cómo mutilaban el cuerpo y rostro de su subordinado, luego de los gritos del castaño y su insistencia por no decir nada así como sus gritos implorándole a su capitán que mantuviese su boca cerrada; Levi comprendió que rendirse no era una opción y que hablar menos. Fue entonces donde ante la respuesta negativa del humano más fuerte de la humanidad al no decir ni una sola palabra, mataron a Jean después de unos cuantos golpes a su cabeza con un pedazo de madera con clavos.

El mantener la boca cerrada, le permitió a Hanji y a los demás llevar a cabo la misión de acabar con el gobierno central y la familia real; al asesinarlos a todos sin piedad. Pero eso no implicó del todo que Levi saliera ileso.

La decisión de mutilar el cuerpo del hombre más poderoso de la humanidad no era algo que desease hacer en ese instante la mujer que solía llamarle "cariño" al pelinegro al momento de hablarle y manosearle. Estaba más que obsesionada con su cuerpo, enfermedad que pasó de ser un amor obsesivo a una rabia incontrolable hacia el varón al darse cuenta que no estaba tan disponible como ella deseaba; al descubrir entre los bolsillos de sus pantalones -al quitárselos al dejarlo desnudo para saber cómo era el cuerpo de aquel hombre- una fotografía de una de sus compañeras de escuadrón.

Las consecuencias de esa noche, nunca serían olvidadas por Levi y mucho menos por quien se convertiría en su esposa años después; mujer retratada en la fotografía.

-_La luna se ve tenebrosa…_ -murmuró Hanji al checar el cielo. -_Se parece mucho a ese día…_ -dijo para sí misma al recordar el día que secuestraron a su actual marido.

Por unos segundos la piel de Hanji se puso de gallina. No entendía el porqué justamente esa noche, esa clase de recuerdos venían a su mente. _"¿Será la luna la que me hace recordar estas cosas o es el hecho de estar cabalgando sola de regreso a casa por primera vez desde que vinimos a este lugar_?" se preguntó, extrañada de sentir tanta nostalgia y tristeza al recordar lo sucedido hace siete años.

Escuchando el galope de los caballos y el sonido de las ruedas de la carreta al subir por la montaña repleta de piedras y un poco de barro después de un día lluvioso, la piel de gallina se incrementó; sintiéndose incómoda por el hecho.

-_Debo apresurarme. _-insistió, pensando que quizá esos malos recuerdos sería mejor dejarlos de lado, al tener un bello presente con su marido vivo y aunque las consecuencias de ese secuestro cambió por completo sus vidas; no deseaba pensar en asuntos negativos al tener una vida pacífica y con un nuevo miembro de la familia que la hacía disfrutar el haber sobrevivido a la pesadilla de los titanes.

…**.**

La noche era algo difícil para los Jeager, los gemelos Adam y Lily de unos seis años no eran tan amigos del dormir en las horas que el sol se ocultaba; era difícil para sus padres acostarlos muy a pesar de cuentos y canciones.

Lily tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes al igual que su padre, con una cabellera negra como la noche y una personalidad más que tímida. Para desgracia de Eren, le encantaba pasar todo el día a su lado, limpiando y haciendo actividades muy femeninas. A diferencia de su hermano Adam, quien era alto como sus padres, con una cabellera castaña y ojos negros. Era el rebelde y desobediente, disfrutando de infiltrarse cada vez que podía en la casa de los Zoe, al sentirse más que encantado por las cosas que hacía la castaña y fascinado por la personalidad de Levi.

-_¡Quiero ver al tío! _-gritó sobre su cama con sus pantaloncillos puestos y su parte superior desnuda. -_¡Quiero dormir donde el tío, su casa es linda! Suele darme manzanas cuando estoy allá._

-_Ese hombre no es tu tío._ -replicó Mikasa en un tono de molestia. -_Adam, deja de decir esas cosas y ponte la camisa._ -indicó con el pedazo de tela en mano, sentándose sobre la cama al sentirse cansada por sus ocho meses y medio de gestación.

-_¡Quiero comer pastel!_

-_Puedo hacer uno para ti mañana._

-_No, saben duros. ¡No sabes cocinar muy bien! ¡Además quiero ver a Loki, a Timoty y a ton ton!_

-_¿Quienes? _-preguntó extrañada su madre al no entender las palabras del chiquillo y no recordar el nombre del perro, gallina y conejo de los Zoe.

-_¡Adam! _-gritó su padre al entrar al cuarto con su hija en brazos. -_Basta de malacrianzas, mañana no podrás ver al señor Levi. Recuerda que ellos ahora están ocupados._

-_¡Pero…!_

-_Nada de peros, ahora a dormir. Y hablo de ambos._

-_Yo no he dicho ni hecho nada, padre._ -indicó somnolienta la pequeña. -_Adam es el maniaco que desea ver todos los insectos y bichos raros que la señora Hanji tiene, yo no quiero hacerlo; él me da miedo._

-_Tampoco es para tanto…_ -susurró el castaño.

-_Lily tiene razón, será mejor que no se acerquen a ese hombre; está loco._

-_Mikasa, no es así; no los confundas. Sé que nunca te ha simpatizado pero…_

-_¿Quieres que nuestros hijos sean mordidos por algo que la señorita Hanji posee en su laboratorio? _

-_No, ella no es tan descuidada. Solo es…bueno, es…_ -sintiendo escalofríos al recordar lo que hacía con él.

-_Esas personas no deberían de estarlo cuidando._

-_Basta Mikasa, esa fue su decisión; como amigos debemos respetarla._

-_¿¡Me dirás que fue la más sabia!? _

-_No…No lo sé…_

-_Estaría mejor con nosotros, tenemos hijos y sabemos cuidarlos._

-_¡Mikasa!_

-_Sé que…_ -susurró la pelinegra, sobando su panza.

-_Basta, no sigas._ -gruñó. -_No tienen hijos por deseo propio. Sabes muy bien la razón por la cual ellos no tienen descendencia. No puedes ser tan despiadada, ¿o sí? Odias al señor Levi, eso lo sabemos todos que te conocemos; mas no puedes desearle algo tan cruel como el estar feliz por no poder darle hijos a su esposa. ¡Es gracias a él que estamos vivos!_

-_Eren…_

-_Es gracias a que él no puede darle hijos a la señorita Hanji que tú y yo tenemos a los nuestros. ¿¡O es que tu odio es tanto que no puedes ver eso!?_

Escuchando el llanto de su hijo mayor al verlos discutir, ambos padres giraron sus rostros en su dirección.

-_Haz hecho llorar a Adam._

-_Rayos…_ -susurró, colocando a su hija en su cama.

-_¿Es cierto? _-preguntó la niña.

-_¿Qué, cariño?_

-_¿El señor Levi y la señora Hanji no pueden tener hijos? ¿Acaso no saben cómo pedirlos?_

-_Ah, es referente a eso…_

_-¿Es cierto?_

-_Sí…_ -susurró, arrepentido de sus palabras. -_La historia es complicada, querida. Pero no menciones nada de esto, ¿recuerdas que no te agrada decir que odias los cangrejos?_

-_Sí._

-_Él se siente igual cuando se habla de eso, ¿entendido?_

-_Sí, papá. No diré nada._

-_Buena niña._ -murmuró, tocando la cabeza de su hija. -_Duerme._

Escuchando como el llanto de su hijo era calmado gracias a Mikasa, Eren se dirigió hacia la cama del chico.

-_Lamento haberte asustado, Adam. Me disculparé con mamá, mañana te llevaré a jugar con el señor Levi y con el pequeño un rato._

-_¿¡En serio!?_

-_Claro, además deben de llevarlo a alimentar en algún momento, le diré al capitán que me lleve con él y ahí pasaremos tiempo con ellos._

-_¡Qué bueno! _-gritó sonriente.

-_Ahora duerme, mamá necesita dormir y yo también._

-_¡Sí!_

Levantándose de la cama, tanto Mikasa como Eren salieron de la habitación.

-_Lamento…_

-_Lo sé, Eren._

-_Ya veo…_ -murmuró, caminando en dirección a la cocina para prepararse un poco de té.

Siguiendo a su marido, Mikasa al sentirse un poco agotada pensó que para disminuir el dolor lo mejor era sentarse en una de las sillas cercanas a la mesa.

-_Creo que pronto nacerá._

-_Ah…_

-_No creo que debas molestarte por…_

-_No lo has comprendido aún, ¿verdad?_ -dijo, interrumpiéndola.

-_Eren…_

-_Mataron a ese cara de caballo, mataron a Historia, Ymir y ni qué decir lo que le hicieron a Annie cuando salió del cristal…_

-_No deberíamos recordar eso._

-_Te equivocas, nunca deberíamos de olvidarlo; Mikasa. Tuvo suerte de haber quedado entero después de ver frente a sus ojos como asesinaban uno a uno a sus camaradas con tal de proteger la información._

-_Esa era su misión, Eren._

-_Quizá…_

-_Él era nuestro capitán y la señorita Hanji nuestra comandante; era su deber más allá de las muertes cumplir con la misión de tu rescate, de acabar con el gobierno y los titanes._

-_Quizá tengas razón, pero…_

-_¡No es tu culpa!_

-_Lo fue._

-_¡Eren!_

-_La decisión que tomé fue errónea, eso lo acepto. Y sé que él no se arrepiente de su decisión tampoco. Pero eso no quiere decir que no le duela. Ni quiere decir que no me duele las consecuencias, porque cada vez que veo mis hijos; me pregunto cómo serían las cosas si ellos jugasen con los suyos. Porque cada vez que observo a la señorita Hanji jugar con Adam, enseñándole cosas; no me cabe duda lo buena madre que sería. ¡Ahora entiendo la decisión de mi mejor amigo!_

-_Se equivocó, Eren._

-_No, porque cuando no puedes tener lo que deseas y alguien te lo entrega; lo cuidas con tu propia vida. Y ellos mejor que nadie, son capaces de darle tanto amor como lo hubiese hecho sus propios padres._

…**..**

-_Ah, con que aquí estaban. _–susurró al aproximarse al marco de la puerta tras caminar con dificultad desde la puerta de la casa hasta la entrada del cuarto con sus botas más que llenas de lodo al igual que sus ropas y rostro. Al llegar, Hanji pudo observar a Levi acostado sobre la cama en su lugar favorito; con el pequeño pelirrojo sobre su pecho, quien estaba profundamente dormido y parecía no importarle el movimiento del pecho del pelinegro al respirar. –_¿Nuevo estilo? _–preguntó curiosa al ver que su marido tuvo que ingeniárselas nuevamente para hacer dormir a quien les estaba quitando hace un poco más de dos meses y medio el sueño en casa.

-_Llegas tarde._ –respondió tranquilamente y en un tono bajo para no incomodar al infante.

-_Hoy llovió como nunca y la carreta se quedó atascada, después de cambiar la rueda pude regresar; lo positivo es que venía vacía_. –cuchicheó sonriente.

-_Ya veo…_ -susurró también en un tono más bajo que Hanji, observando cuidadosamente al pequeño mover un poco sus manos y pies.

-_Tu camisa está babeada._ –murmuró, tratando de no reír ante tal escena. Para Hanji, el presenciar a Levi en tal posición con sus pies descalzos, sus pijamas ya puestas y con el niño sobre su pecho, quien parecía estar durmiendo pacíficamente con su boquita abierta a tal punto que sus babas habían hecho un charco sobre el pecho de su quisquilloso marido; le parecía una imagen encantadora. Estaba más que conmovida por el asunto, lamentando un poco el hecho de haber tardado tanto en llegar a casa y haberse perdido una vez más, cómo el pelinegro trataba a más no poder calmar los llantos del pequeño.

-_Ah…_

La conversación entre ambos no fue tan extensa como estaban acostumbrados. Sabían que había una variable más en la ecuación de su relación marido-esposa actualmente y que dicho elemento era más que sensible a ruidos. Por lo que la castaña prefirió retirarse sin decir nada más, dándole una sonrisa como respuesta ante las palabras de Levi. Señales que él entendió a la perfección, quedándose en la misma posición al menos por el tiempo suficiente para que el pelirrojo durmiese algo antes de volver a su estado de lloriqueo.

Caminando todavía sucia, haciendo un sonido curioso al marchar con sus botas mojadas y pegajosas de fango, la castaña tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro; pensando divertida en todo el trabajo que debió haber pasado su marido al tener que encargarse no solo del pequeño sino también de las labores de la casa.

Una leve carcajada se puso escuchar salir de sus labios al observar con mayor cuidado el estado del pasillo –ignorando sus huellas- y las paredes relucientes de la casa, como si nunca en la vida se hubiese manchado alguna parte o mejor aún; parecía que la casa hubiese sido terminada, pintada y entregada esa misma noche. Pero para la castaña, tal pulcritud por parte del ex soldado no era nada por qué sorprenderse, ella mejor que nadie sabía lo necio que era su marido en cuanto al tema de limpieza, orden y cuidado de la residencia.

Dando unos cuantos pasos en dirección a la entrada al sentir curiosidad por el resto de la casa –al no haber observado nada al entrar tras sentir más interés en averiguar dónde estaban los varones del hogar-, dejó de lado su misión de aseo para observar un poco más el estado del lugar; pensando por unos segundos que quizá la presencia del infante iba a retrasar el horario de Levi, viéndose obligado a limpiar a medias.

Para su sorpresa, las cosas estaban aún más limpias de lo común.

El escaneo le permitió observar cómo el piso relucía, haciéndola pensar en las veces que tuvo que pasar la escoba y luego el trapo para que la madera luciese en ese estado. Sus ojos rápidamente se dirigieron a su lugar favorito: el estante y el sillón de dicha sala. Ambos habían sido más que limpiados, así como los libros re ordenados por el pelinegro según el grosor; colocando aquellos que más utilizaba en la parte de arriba, así como los menos leídos por la castaña en la parte de abajo.

-_Con que le fastidió que los hubiese dejado tirado por ahí y aprovechó que no estuve para ordenar. _–murmuró entre risas. –_Tan típico de Levi…_

Dando unos cuantos pasos, observó de forma panorámica el estado de la sala y la cocina. Sintiendo el olor delicioso de lo que sea que tenía su marido cubierto por los paños sobre la mesa, percatándose del cambio de mantel de la mesa, colocación de las candelas en lugares estratégicos; así como del orden de las sillas, como si estuviesen esperando por la llegada de un invitado especial.

-_"Con que hoy toca el blanco." _–pensó.

Levi era más que detallista en esos temas, así como en la privacidad de su hogar –a diferencia de ella-; cerrando siempre antes de las seis de la tarde las ventanas así como las cortinas, para que todo aquél que estuviese en las afueras no pudiese ver qué estaba sucediendo dentro del hogar. Y esa noche no había sido la excepción, Hanji encontró todo cerrado y con la madera puesta para evitar que se pudiese abrir las ventanas desde afuera.

-_Las cortinas también son nuevas._ –murmuró al observar el cambio de las telas por unas limpias que hicieran juego con el resto de la decoración; tapando su boca con una de sus manos sucias para que su carcajada no hiciera escándalo ni se incrementara por el eco del lugar.

El interés por saber más del estado de la casa se redujo a tal punto que decidió proseguir con su labor de limpieza corporal, para ella no tenía sentido revisar minuciosamente algo que tenía claro desde que lo conoció más a fondo: _Levi era alguien con muchos defectos, mas no descuidado en el tema de la limpieza y orden_. Fue por ello que lentamente, ahí en medio pasillo decidió quitar sus botas; dejándolas tiradas en dicho lugar junto con la gran cantidad de huellas hechas por ella misma tras su recorrido por la casa. Caminó en dirección al baño, dejando las botas como si no fuesen suyas; con la esperanza de irse desasiendo de cada pieza que cubriese su cuerpo, como si dichas telas tuviesen algún tipo de veneno que quemase su carne si continuaba con ellas puestas.

Y así lo hizo.

De la misma manera que dejó las botas regadas por ahí como si nada pasara, conforme iba caminando, una pieza tras otra caía al suelo; dejando como resultado un camino de piezas de ropa por todo el pasillo.

-_Tengo hambre…_ -susurró, estirando su brazos tonificados al sentirse cansada después del largo viaje de más de diez horas desde la parte plana hasta su casa.

Ignorando el desorden hecho, así como despreocupándose por el dolor de cabeza que le iba a provocar a Levi una vez enterado por el caos provocado; caminó unos cuantos pasos con sus pies descalzos, dispuesta a abrir la llave de la ducha y comenzar así finalmente su labor del retiro del lodo que tenía en todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Tarea interrumpida por el ruido de los pasos de Levi al caminar en dirección a su paradero.

-_Comienzo a pensar que la compra del canasto para la ropa sucia fue un desperdicio de dinero._ –murmuró al llegar a la puerta del cuarto de baño luego de presenciar el desorden en el pasillo.

-_No fue un desperdicio, al menos tú lo usas y pareces muy feliz de tenerlo._ –dijo divertida, entrando a la ducha y abriendo la llave una vez finalizó de hablar.

Para suerte de la familia, Hanji era amante de armar cosas, así como lo fue Armin; quienes en el pasado trabajando en conjunto pudieron construir una especie de tuberías que conectaban unos barriles colocados al techo con la llave que permitía controlar la cantidad de agua a utilizar; líquido que día por medio Levi traía desde el río, después de un par de horas de viaje en carreta. El rubio y la castaña construyeron dicho sistema para la cocina, servicios, lavamanos y ducha, después de las incesantes quejas del pelinegro por no tener una facilidad del líquido para hacer sus labores hogareñas; por lo que ambos después de unos meses de pensar y buscar materiales, construyeron un sistema de tuberías que luego sería proporcionado para las casas de esa parte de la villa.

-_Tch._ –indicó al molestarse por la situación, mas decidió no perder el tiempo en causas perdidas; por lo que prefirió comenzar a ordenar y limpiar la casa antes de que Hanji terminara su baño.

Quitando sus ojos del cuerpo desnudo de su esposa, Levi inició su labor de limpieza, empezando por el retiro de cada una de las piezas que la castaña dejó regadas por todo el pasillo.

-"_Me las pagará."_ –pensó, caminando de un lado a otro sintiéndose fastidiado por la cantidad de lodo en la sala y en el pasillo. –_Tiene agallas para venir a ensuciar la casa._ –dijo.

Entrando nuevamente al cuarto de baño observó con las ropas en sus manos a Hanji. La castaña estaba con sus ojos cerrados dentro de la ducha construida con una combinación de base de piedra y puertas de vidrio para que no salpicara agua por todos lados.

Como si fuese la primera vez que la viese desnuda, su respiración se dificultó con un palpitar cada vez más rápido, sintiéndose inquieto al verla jugar con el agua mientras sus manos recorrían sus cuerpo para quitar la cantidad de barro en sus extremidades.

Soltando la ropa dentro del canasto, lentamente caminó en dirección a su esposa; aún pendiente de cada movimiento hecho por ella. Estaba más que encantado y excitado por la escena, y no solo porque no habían podido verse por un mes y medio debido a los viajes de la castaña; sino porque aún después de cinco años de casados, Levi seguía enamorado de ella, y verla desnuda continuaba siendo una de las formas que solo ella sabía cómo prenderlo sexualmente como ninguna lo había hecho en su vida.

Abriendo lentamente la puerta de la ducha, a manera de susurró habló.

-_Cierra la llave, Hanji. _-colocando sus manos alrededor de la cintura de su esposa.

-_¿Hm? _–preguntó extrañada, abriendo sus ojos repentinamente al girar su cuerpo en dirección a Levi; quedando frente a frente. _-¿Pasa algo?_ –insistió, sonriente la verlo. –_¿Creí que estarías limpiando como loco el barro y lo demás?_

-_Luego._ -respondió, entrando un poco más y mojando su ropa al no haber cerrado la llave la castaña. Sintiéndose más que tentado por hacerle el amor en ese mismo lugar sin importarle lo sucia que estaba, decidió esperar; sabía que tenía más que limitado el tiempo para bañarla ahora que tenían al pequeño en casa. -_La llave._ -insistió.

La castaña no respondió, por el contrario; ignorándolo rodeó el cuello de su marido con sus brazos, besándolo suavemente una vez estuvo los suficientemente cerca.

-_Si querías hacer una escena romántica, debiste desvestirte primero_. _Prometo no hacer mucho ruido._ –respondió divertida, después de separarse.

-_No estoy para eso, ¿a eso le llamas bañarte? Loki lo hace mejor. _

-_Que decepción._ –susurró sonriente. _-¿Y el piso?_

-_Después, mientras yo estoy en eso; esa bola de cabellos rojos se despertará. Es ahí donde cambiaremos de roles._

-_Ah…_

-_Cierra la maldita llave. _–respondió, tomando un poco del líquido utilizado para lavar el cabello.

Volteando lo suficiente para ver la llave, la cerró.

-_¿Cómo deseas que me ponga? _-preguntó al oído en un tono provocativo.

-_Hanji…_ -gruñó.

-_Está bien, está bien; ya entendí que no podremos hace nada._ -respondió al voltearse. -_Pudiste traer un banco, ¿sabes? No es muy divertido estar en pie con el cuerpo desnudo sin poder hacerle nada a mi marido. ¿Acaso es una especie de tortura por no haber venido tan temprano?_

-_No recuerdo ser alguien tan infantil._

Hanji rió.

-_No hagas escándalo, no pienso pasar media más tratando de dormirlo._ –indicó, poniendo un poco más del líquido en sus manos.

-_¿Levi? _-preguntó, ignorando las palabras del pelinegro.

-_¿Qué?_

-_La cocina huele bien, ¿hiciste algo?._

-_Solo es pan._

-_Entonces hará buena combinación con mi liebre y el queso._ –expresó, sintiendo alivio al saber que comerían delicioso esa noche.

-_Ya veo…_

–_¿Hoy molestó demasiado?_ –preguntó con una voz curiosa.

_-No._ –indicó a manera de susurro, tratando de no hacer mucho escándalo para que el pelirrojo no se despertase al quedar su habitación junto al cuarto del baño.

-_Comienza a creer mucho nuestro pelirrojo terremoto, ¿sabes?._

-_Sí._

-_Ha engordado, parece un bebé oso y sus cachetes están más rojos que antes; es lindo._

-_Comenzará a olvidar quién eres si únicamente te la pasas tanto tiempo fuera, Hanji._

-_No lo hará._ –dijo en un tono seguro. –_No es como si lo fuésemos a dejar, ahora está a nuestro cuidado. ¿Y Loki? _–preguntó. –_Al entrar_ _me extrañó no escuchar su ladrido._

-_Ni idea, desapareció desde la mañana. Sabes cómo es, quizá venga mañana con algo entre su hocico. ¿Acaso debo encerrarlo? No parece ser normal y los putos castigos acerca de encerrarlo en el establo no parecen funcionar. Tch, en mi opinión; eso se debe a que es tuyo._

-_Creí que era de ambos_. –dijo entre risas.

-_No fui yo quien se apareció de la nada con un cachorro._

-_Loki es tu hijo. Es tu hijo pulgoso_. –respondió sonriente, girando su rostro en dirección al pelinegro. –_Es decir, es nuestro hijo pulgoso._ –dijo entre risas, besándolo suavemente.

-_Ya veo…_

Un momento de silencio hubo entre ambos.

Pero ese momento no duró mucho, la voz de la castaña se escuchó nuevamente.

-_Evan._ –susurró.

-_¿Qué mierda acabas de decir? _–preguntó confundido ante las palabras de Hanji.

-_¿No crees que es un excelente nombre? _

-_Es nuevo para mí que tuviese nombre, en la mañana era sólo "bebé". _

-_Lo sé, pero no es como que podamos llamarlo de esa manera toda su vida; necesita un nombre, ¿sabes?._

-_Con que Evan Arlelt..._ -murmuró.

-_Su nombre correcto no es Evan Arlelt, es Evan Zoe. Porque él es nuestro ahora, porque juramos criar al pequeño como si fuese nuestro hijo Levi; y eso haremos._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>

Notas: Hola a tod s, muchas gracias por leer. Inicialmente no pensaba poner este fic en este formato o mejor dicho, en esta página hasta terminarlo, al final pues cambié de opinión. Si desean escribir un comentario, bienvenido :D. Si desea promocionarlo de las maneras que deseen también, y si solo desean leerlo, pues se agradece de igual manera.

Aprovechando el medio, quiero agradecer a las personas que rebloguean, que comentan y que promocionan mis escritos :D no hay maneras de poder devolver ese amor. Por ello insistir con el gracias :/D

¡Bendiciones!


	2. ANUNCIO

Hola, mi nombre es Mafia86. Si estás leyendo este mensaje es porque has leído -espero-, los caps anteriores; si es así ¡muchas gracias!

Primero que todo, quiero agradecer por haber leídos los caps suficientes para haber llegado a este mensaje, y segundo disculparse por no haber actualizado los fics de esta página, y es esa la razón que explicaré para que entiendas qué es lo que está sucediendo.

Como los lectores que iniciaron en el tiempo cuando se publicaban los fics saben, muchas cosas han sucedido en el manga de SNK. Decir que, en muchas cosas y porque tuve que jugar con muchos supuestos porque en ese momento no había explicaciones de Isayama para lo que yo decía, se me ha complicado la elaboración de "Después de la batalla" y no, no lo voy a dejar; al contrario, voy –trataré, mejor dicho-, de acoplar mis supuestos con las ideas ya planteadas por Isayama en el manga para que al menos mis hipótesis se cumplan, pero no dejando de lado la verdad que propone el mangaka. Esa es una de las razones por la cual "Después de la batalla", no ha sido actualizado así como porque, como aquellos que me siguen en tumblr saben; pues, debido a que yo no soy escritora profesional sino una noob xD que a penas está en inicio de esta aventura hermosa, pues cuando inicié ese fic había muchos errores gramaticales y cosas que me dije: Mejor arréglalo antes de continuar, porque no quiero seguir al menos que mejores esos caps anteriores. Y eso es lo que estoy haciendo, estoy re editando TODOS, los fics publicados en .

He empezado por **"Después de la batalla",** donde el cap 1 parte uno ya se encuentra en su versión editada en tumblr y que planeo poner en . Pero, en otro lugar, osea, que en vez de sustituir pondré como finalizado el primero y comenzaré el otro con nombre semejante –algo así como "Después de la batalla: La lucha de la humanidad" – o algo así xD para que se entienda que una es la primera o algo así, o si desean lo sustituyo y ya. ¿Qué desean qué haga?

Ahora vamos a hablar de **"Tú y yo",** ese fic tampoco ha sido actualizado, y se debe a la misma razón y una más; creo que aquí en mi opinión cuando comenzaba a escribirlo, Isayama no había mostrado mucho de la forma de actuar y hasta hábitos de Levi y Hanji, y creo que en ciertas cosas me equivoqué. Por ello, siguiendo con la misma línea, quiero editarlo y mejorarlo para que aquello planeado meses atrás se lleve a cabo de mejor manera, respetando la personalidad de ambos y los demás.

Planeo hacer lo mismo; hacer un cambio de título o sustituir –quizá, aunque me gusta más la primera idea-, del fic para que se sepa que es casi el mismo. Porque en esas ediciones, planeo agregar diálogos y escenas para que no sea solo un arreglo de ortografía sino algo más xD.

Y finalmente, pero no menos importante: **"Compañeros de Cuarto" **Como lo dije cuando -creo-, escribí el cap uno, este fic fue algo salido de la manga, algo no planeado xD y hecho solo porque deseaba escribir un lemmon y ya. Este será el fic que más cambios sufrirá y que en lo poco que he trabajado, los cambios han sido varios.

No sé si este mensaje les anima o qué –cambios que tb haré en el fic Evan-, pero personalmente yo quiero hacerlos, porque aunque sea leída por pocas personas, pocas que para mí no hay problema, al contrario :3 agradezco que se tomen un tiempito con lo que trato de armar; pues quiero hacerlo lo mejor posible. Es por ello que, mi objetivo es mejorar, y si con ayuda del cielo xD y me pongo responsable lo puedo hacer. Pues, quiero terminar esas historias.

Este mensaje va para todos los tres principales, digo; pa los cuatro fics. Si tienen un comentario, por favor déjenmelo saber. ¡Ah, y gracias por leer!

No voy a borrar las versiones originales, simplemente se explicará xD para que queden en el recuerdo. Y en caso de que alguien me acuse de plagio por quién sabe razón, de que las ideas escritas por ellas yo se las robé o ya no sé qué. Es mejor dejar las pruebas de las publicaciones en ff y que yo, Mafia86 sí escribí eso y que el fic lo prueba según las fechas. xD

Muchas gracias, y espero verlos tb es Ahí mi nombre T_T al haber ya una Maifa86 xD es Kamichu81. Ahí es donde se pondrán versiones editadas. Comenzaré cuando termine con Evan como un fic de más de un cap. Ya he puesto dos one shot ahí :3 Y si desean ver imágenes y leer los fics exclusivos de Tumblr; pueden darse una vueltica a "Rincón de sueños mafiosos"

Muchas gracias y tengas buen día/noche/tarde

**:D ¡Se les quiere!**


End file.
